Sudden Changes
by Risma
Summary: A few years into the future and our favourite class is learning something about the new boy.


Sudden Changes

_~* Here's another one of my HA fics. There are no other chapter to this one. It is how it is. It has a futuristic view on the kids and I had fun mucking around with they're personalities. Read and enjoy. -Risma ; P *~_

Sudden Changes

Well here I am, sitting outside the principal's office on my first day of high school. Yep even before the first class! I was sent here with my opponent for fighting. He looks rather smug about what he did. Sitting there, smiling at the blank wall across from us. What can he possibly find so amusing at this point in time? I feel absolutely drained, my left eye hurts and this bench isn't exactly a comfort feature. Past students have carved their names and symbols into the armrest, keeping a bit of themselves in the school forever. And if that's how long I'm going to have to wait here, then I had better starting carving. Aaugh! How could I have stooped to this level, I'm way more mature than that! But then again, I've always been a sucker when it comes to a pretty face. Pride comes before the fall. You see this is how it happened . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was at the front gates of HS212. Yep, it was my first day of high school and it looked like it would be quite interesting. New friends, new reputation, new life.

First things first, I had to find the gang from PS118. It looked like I was the first one there. I went to sit on a bench until the others turned up and then I saw her. More beautiful than ever before. Her long golden hair was down, the ribbon was ditched years ago, simple pink dress, but something just wasn't quite right? I dunno, maybe it was the way she was carrying herself. She looked . . . vulnerable . . . shy even. And who ever heard of Helga G. Pataki being shy? She looked so lonely, that I thought I should've go over and talked to her. However there was no need to. Phoebe and Gerald soon turned up. 

I admit I hadn't seen everyone over the last vacation but still everyone had changed so much! I know I have. I've been to the gym for a couple of weeks and it's somewhat _altered_ my appearance. But a few things have stayed the same. Gerald and Pheebs have been going out for three years now and it looks like it'll be a lot longer too.

Then came trouble. He only had to get out of a taxi, into the grounds and already girls were falling at his feet. He makes me sick. Blonde hair, green eyes and a strut like a peacock. Arnold. What I wouldn't give to punch his lights out right now, after what he did to Helga? He tore out her heart and squished it under his size thirteen shoe. She stopped talking to everyone, kept to herself, I even stood under her window with a cardboard box as she threw out all her books of unending poems. I've kept them, of course, just in case she wants them back some day. He thinks he is so great after he finally got what he wanted. Lila. Even Gerald thinks he's egotistical! 

He strode past his three-defacto friends, completely ignoring them, and walked inside. He was going to be so shocked as soon as he found out about Lila! 

I thought I should go in and keep an eye on him. 

*******

Arnold barged me as he walked past and into the school. Actually "strutted" is more the term I'd use. Helga saw that, because she was sniffling. Her eyes were going teary and her breathing was growing shallow again. 

Poor girl she's been like this since last year. Sure I know about her crush on Arnold, I even tried to convince him once. But he just laughed and accused me of lying! We had a fight and we haven't talked since. Jerk! I'm just glad that I got the final punch. Pity he's coming to this school, some of us might have actually enjoyed the final years of our educational careers.

At least I've got Pheebs. She so amazing! All that knowledge stored in her pretty little head has rubbed off on me. Everything she says is fascinating! And now that she's back from Paris, she's been slowly teaching me French! She was in a fencing tournament and won second place. I'm so proud of her. She looks absolutely fetching in her blue and white horizontal striped sweater. She now wears a burette and a pair of small sunglasses on the end of her cute nose, finishing off me gorgeous little Phoebe. Yep, she hasn't grown much but I don't mind. As long as I'm with her I've got nothing to worry about. One thing's for sure about her, she has iron clad loyalties, unlike _some _people. 

She hugged Helga and whispered soothing words into her ear. What are best friends for? I don't know, you tell me. As far as I know is that they fight you and break up a perfect nine years of friendship. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw Lila. It was going to be beau-ti-ful!

Sid, Harold and Stinky soon turned up. Harold has been tutored over the vacation and he's catching up to our IQ's fairly steadily. However he looked like his mother dressed him that morning. I mean, c'mon he was wearing a suit for crying out loud! I guessed she took pictures for his album. I'd stick up for him anyway.

Sid had been spending a lot of time with Rhonda, actually they're inseparable. But she wasn't with him then? Sid still looks the same. He hadn't worn his hat for two years and recently got a hair cut, but he's still got the leather jacket and those famous boots of his.

And finally Stinky. He's the same old guy, just two feet taller. He explained how his horticulture classes taught him everything he needs to know to grow that best fruit and vegies. He's doing so well, that Mum even buys the lemons and oranges for the store from him. He gets fifteen percent of the takings.

After that the bell rang and we all went in to find our homerooms.

*******

I couldn't believe how many people were in our room. I saw Sheena and Sid but the rest of those guys look like they're from PS119 and PS117. Well I pulled up a spare seat and sat down. A girl asked me about my coccinello novemnotata badge. Also commonly known as a ladybug. And then she called me a freak, just because I like bugs. It was not going to be a good day. I started to worry about Rhonda. She was supposed to be there five minutes ago. Maybe she was going to do a big entrance, why not, she's only Rhonda after all.

I hadn't seen her much on the holidays, partly because she was stuck to Sid and partly because I was with Park. No, not that kind of way. We're not going out. He likes insects apparently, and we went down to the swamp and categorised every species down there. Then we built a "bugarium" in his secret club in the junkyard. Yeah, he still runs it and everyone our age is allowed in! It even has an old pool table now and its missing leg has been substituted with a pile of phone books. And get this; Gino has been raising funds for an actual room where we can shift the club to, as long as Gino gets into the partnership. Awesome huh! 

Some other kid asked me if I was wearing a ladybug badge, and then insulted insects by saying they were slimy. A very long day ahead of me, I thought.

But where was Rhonda? She was going to miss roll call! Even Sid started to look worried. Ah there she . . . what the . . ?! What was with the _uniform? _She's proud of it, what ever it's for. Maybe she's joined a fashion club or something. Hey . . . hang on! _Pompoms? _Now I thought I was going crazy. Rhonda's a _cheerleader? _What did Sid do to her? He looked a little shocked himself. It's weird seeing her in a short blue top and yellow netball skirt especially when you're so used to her wearing the red caprini sweater and black slacks. Oh well she'll have no end of admirers the way that get up hugs her. I think Sid was starting to realise the competition in the room too and by the look on his face, I guessed he would bash up anyone who even looked at her. 

Some guy asked me about my badge. I told him that if he insulted any kind of bug in front of me, I'd deck him. Turned out that he likes bugs too.

Well it seemed my day just got better and he's damn cute too! I just love bugs! The bell rang and we walked into the hallway . . .

*******

Oh yeah! Two guys were in the middle of the hallway, like fighting. And I just walked out of my home classroom with Nadine and some loser who she just met. Blonde shoulder length hair, and blue eyes. Typical dag. He was wearing a white shirt, dark blue jacket and a lighter shade of blue pants. At least I taught my Sid what to wear and what not to wear. I'll just have to give her some tips in our next girlfriend chat. Of course Nadine was wearing a grass green shirt and hawaiian pants. There's no hope for that girl. Live it, learn it and eventually get used to it.

So what was I saying . . . Oh yeah! Two guys were like in the hallway fighting. One in a red flannel shirt and jeans. The other in a grey shirt, a yellow basketball singlet over it and black jeans. I asked a girl beside me, who was a total fashion disaster who the guys were. I mean, who could possibly be seen in public wearing that . . . Eeeww! There is no way she could ever join our cheerleading squad. She was wearing a forest green turtle neck, orange shorts, knee high white socks and brown leather shoes. She said she didn't even know them, looking like the non-social type anyway.

But here's the weird thing. I'd thought I'd seen the guy in the singlet somewhere before? Déjà vu. But no one I know is _that_ hot! Not even my Sid . This guy was like six foot, very strong and yet very suave. The other was obviously. . . 

*******

Arnold?! But . . . but he's supposed to be a nice, kind, goody-two-shoes kid. Ooh . . . this is confusing meeee! Okay . . . I've got to think. Arnold was . . . is my friend. He helped me with my weight problem and Cupcake . . . and . . . and he didn't rat on Sid or Stinky or myself when we mooned Principal Wartz. But then why is he bashing the other guy's face in? He's not _that _crazy, is he?! Ooh . . . I'm confused agaaain . . . Okay Mr Jenkins said that if one side of the math problem doesn't make any sense then . . . then . . . try the other side! So if I don't get what's happened to Arnold's good side . . . maybe I can find out what the other kid did to my friend! Yeah! Now all I have to do, is ask someone . . . who knows most of the new stuff going on . . . like . . 

*******

Why does everybody come to me, when there's need of an explanation?! I mean, it's obvious isn't it? The other guy obviously did something to annoy Arnold, but how the heck should I know what it is? I'm the geek, remember? Since year seven I've lost my most prized possession . . . my cool. I worked hard for the reputation! And now I am a total pocket-protector, Bill-Gates-worshipper, soon-to-be-the-most-wedgied-locker-stuffed-kid-ever-to-complete-high-school! The zits, the dark rimmed glasses, greasy cowlick and to top it all off, a polka-dotted tie. Most people want to know what happened to me. Well some unspeakable photos of a certain nine-year-old kid wearing bunny pyjamas in his living room of his family's apartment have risen to the surface. So I must be incognito and what's the best way for a cool kid to hide 'til this thing blows over . . . to be a geek. And I've succeeded and I'm now the biggest nark in the school. Oh alright, the second biggest . . . 

*******

MAWHAHAHAHAHA!!! All bow to the mighty and all powerful Thaddeus Gamelthorpe! I see all, know all and RULE ALL!!! You want to know what happened? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED!!! Arnold, the too smart, too sensitive, too . . . trustworthy friend to all, is really . . . Cyborg A from the U-turn System. He has come to this planet to seek a worthy adversary in a battle for the universe, when this mere mortal stood in his way! Cyborg A was hunting down me, for only I am worthy for such an outer-galactic war. But I am also smart . . . really smart . . . and I have my mime army waiting on the school roof to _tell_ me when to produce my ultimate weapon . . . The Cloak of the Unseen! MAWHAHAHAHA!!! Oh no! Here come Wallish, The Reaper, come to take me to his chamber. But he wont see me, not with my . . . Cloak of the Unseen!

*******

Oh dear, there he goes again. Running around with his vision impaired from the sweater over his head. He's going to fracture his cranium on a fire hose reel for sure this time. I just know it.

Here's the truth about what really happened. Helga and I came out of form class when we discovered Arnold conversing with Lila. And my, has her physical and emotional patterns changed in such sparse time. Word had gone around that Arnold and Lila had not observed each other during the summer vacation. So they exchanged gestures and words, the volume gradually rising and falling in proportion with the course of the conversation, when across the hall the other student strolled out of his form class. Lila swept her hand in our direction and prodded Arnold in the chest with her index finger. But when he turned to us, he pointed and laughed. Well the new student grabbed Arnold by the shoulder and said something to him then nodded his head in the direction of Helga, who was now starting to sniffle. Arnold retorted, gripping the guy's wrist and growling something back. The student glared at this and hissed through clenched teeth something about demanding Arnold to apologise to Helga. Around pushed him and it started . . . 

*******

Why, it shaw took a while for Mister Wall-ish to break up the fight. Arnuld and that otha kid were at it like a couple of parched dogs over a dang wata hole. I'd never seen Arnuld do anythang like that, on accounta that he's all sensible and everythang. May-be, it's all that pent up anger over fact that Miss Lila and I are seeing each other. She shaw is bootiful, even in her new , wassit called, gothic style and the way she has an opinion about everythang, means she talks to me a lot more. Even though I don't know what she's on about all the time, afterall I'm just a simple fella livin' a simple life.

Mis-ter Wall-ish is still tryin' to pull Arnuld off the otha fella. Come to think of it, I've seen that kid somewhere before, I just can't rememba where . . . whoever he is he shaw can throw a good punch. Sid's tryin' to help and . . . oooh he's out cold now. 

Got hit in the face with an elbow. Poor Sid . . .

*******

Someone please stop the room, I want to get off . . . whoa . . . a little dizzy. Ouch! Oooh . . . my face hurts . . . what is up with that kid? Knocking his friends out? Now I see why Gerald hates him so much. Boy howdy, with a powerful urge like that I would've thought he'd turned into Helga or something. Ouch! I'd better . . . get myself off to the nurse . . . see what she can do? Where's Rhonda? I've got to tell her where I'm going, so she doesn't worry. She's been really wonderful and nice since she found out where I live, and it's great to have your date pay for everything! She doesn't mind either, it's like she did a one-eighty and turned out humble, though she still doesn't like my frog. 

Aah . . . there she is . . . oooh. Ouch! Yes Rhonda, it does hurt. No Rhonda I'm not going to pass out. Yes, I'll see you at lunch. Yes, I love you too. Sure you can come with me. 

See isn't she the greatest! It's like I have a . . . hey hold a second . . . what's she doing staring at him like that?! He just fought with one of our friends, for crying out loud! She's . . . she's . . .checking him out! I thought I was the reason she was coming to the nurse, but it seems she wants to make sure that _he's _alright.

******* 

Ouch! Sheena has careful hands but the ring binder just wont let go of my nose. Okay it's off but red drops are falling to the sterilised floor. Yes Sheena, I'm okay just hand me some tissues alright. Thanks. Hey look who else is here! Sid, Rhonda, Arnold and someone else I don't know! Great! 

Hey Arnold, my old buddy how are you doing? Ouff! You accidentally pushed me off the bench, but don't worry the floor isn't that hard. I'm okay! 

Uh oh, Sheena's glaring fiercely again. I wish she wouldn't stress as much over simple things like that. If Arnold didn't bump me, I would've fallen off anyway. Ooouch! That's gotta hurt, and the red hand print doesn't seem to be disappearing from his face.

Yes I think you over reacted. I don't think he meant to call me that, he probably got me confused with someone else. No I am not naive! I know you didn't mean to scream at me, it's okay. Uh oh! Um. . . yeah I dink some more dissues would good righd aboud now. Ta! Hey look who's ad da window? Hi Helga!

*******

I wish she'd get on with the antiseptic already, sitting here surrounded by freaks is cramping my reputation. Finally! She was taking so long my clothes were going out of style. Ahh . . . singeing pain . . . better that listening to Lila come up with some pathetic excuse for breaking us up. 

What has Stinko got that I don't? That stupid accent that's for sure. Losers. All of them are. Even Gerald has lost his edge especially with those stupid dreadlocks. They think they're all that, starting high school, I'm the only mature one who knows the difference between cool and fool. And then the freak into the singlet decides to tell _me_ what to do? Apologise to Pigtails? Yeah, after getting picked on by her for most of my childhood, I'm suddenly going to stop, see the light and agree that she should bully me more often. Maybe even love her for it. What kind of sicko do people take me for? I'm not stupid. I learnt ages ago that being nice, kind and caring gets your arse kicked. Being suave, insulting and cold seems to interest people buts keeps them at a safe distance. I'll give Helga one good note, I learnt from the best.

*******

What the hell have I done? I've completely destroyed the only martyr this girl will ever know. He didn't break my heart, I did. This is why I cry all the time, not because he doesn't love me but because I saw a helpless frightened boy and took advantage of his pain and suffering by comforting him and practically forcing him to tell me everything. 

What happed was, he received a letter in the mail from the police in Africa and another from the American Ambassador over there. A plane had crashed and killed everyone on board including an adventurous couple who were finally on their way home for their son's twelfth birthday. 

Arnold had locked himself in his room for weeks, not talking to anyone, not eating, not even moving. He just lay there on his bed and stared at the stars quietly crying. I knew this of course because of my insufferable spying on a poor innocent angel and with my luck, I pressed too hard on the windowpane above his bed and fell right through. 

He said he was tired of crying like a baby and he wanted to learn how I kept myself so tough and threw my emotions aside. He said that the whole school knew about the little secret of me loving him, which I already knew seeing as I was the one who blurted it out under pressure of course, and that I was very strong willed to simply ignore the rumours spreading around. He wanted to learn how to block out everything around him, everything including his family. I argued that I wasn't so sure if this was such a good idea but the determination on his face changed my opinion. He learnt very quickly and I've regretted it every day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well the principal's office isn't that cheery, I'll give him that much for his interior decorator. He got the whole "student doomed" impression dead set. No pun intended.

Mr Riley is a barrel chested man with a shiny baldhead and grey tufts of hair coming out of his ears. I wonder if he's red in the face all the time. Hopefully I wont be coming back in here every day just to find out. At the moment he's growling lowly to Arnold about the code of behaviour at this school and he's sneaking glancing in my direction too. Finally, he's leaned back in his chair and stopped interrogating him. A yellow slip of paper exchanged hands and now it's my turn to be glared at from under those bushy grey eyebrows.

Yes sir I'm sorry for fighting with Arnold. What was it over? Oh just an exchange of opinions. Yes sir I'm sure. No, there was no girl involved. Yes sir I'm positive. Yes sir I know Arnold from primary school.

I was amazed at the look of shock on Arnold's face. Quickly he recovered his surprise and squinted at me, probably trying to figure out who I was? Yeah Football Head. You're too self-absorbed to see your other classmates around you, huh? 

The Guidance Councillor sir? Do you really think that is necessary? Sure I'm not scared of doctors; I basically spent my whole vacation with them. Yes sir I had surgery. Eye laser treatment, an asthmatic examination and I've recently had my braces removed sir. Sure, I guess I could go see Ms Mathers this week. Do I have to see her with _him _there? No, no problem. My name sir? Brainy.

_~* Hi again. If anyone out there knows what Brainy's last name is, PLEASE let me know! Thanks. –R *~_


End file.
